18/37
Arapça harfli ayet metni * 37-'قَالَ لَهُ صَاحِبُهُ وَهُوَ يُحَاوِرُهُ أَكَفَرْتَ بِالَّذِي خَلَقَكَ مِن تُرَابٍ ثُمَّ مِن نُّطْفَةٍ ثُمَّ سَوَّاكَ رَجُلًا' Latin harflerine transcriptli metin * 37-Kâle lehu sâhıbuhu ve huve yuhâviruhû e keferte billezî halakake min turâbin summe min nutfetin summe sevvâke raculâ(raculen). Kelime anlamlı meal * 1. kâle : dedi * 2. lehu : ona * 3. sâhıbu-hu : onun arkadaşı * 4. ve huve : ve o * 5. yuhâviru-hu : onunla konuşuyor, sohbet ediyor * 6. e keferte : sen inkâr mı ettin * 7. bi ellezî : ki onu * 8. halaka-ke : seni yarattı * 9. min turâbin : topraktan * 10. summe min nutfetin : sonra bir nutfeden (bir damla sudan) * 11. summe : sonra * 12. sevvâ-ke : seni sevva etti (dizayn etti) düzenledi * 13. raculen : bir adam (insan) hüviyetine Abdülbaki Gölpınarlı * 37-Onunla konuşurken arkadaşı da seni dedi, topraktan, sonra bir damla sudan yaratıp bundan sonra da tam, âzası düzgün bir insan haline getireni inkâr mı ediyorsun? Ali Bulaç Meali * 37-Kendisiyle konuşmakta olan arkadaşı ona dedi ki: "Seni topraktan, sonra bir damla sudan yaratan, sonra da seni düzgün (eli ayağı tutan, gücü kuvveti yerinde) bir adam kılan (Allah)ı inkar mı ettin?" Ahmet Varol Meali * 37-Arkadaşı onunla konuşarak dedi ki: "Seni topraktan sonra nutfeden yaratan, sonra da düzgün bir adam kılığına koyan Rabbini inkar mı ettin? Diyanet İşleri Meali(Eski) * 37-(37-41) Kendisiyle konuştuğu arkadaşı ona: 'Seni topraktan, sonra nutfeden yaratanı, sonunda de seni insan kılığına koyanı mı inkar ediyorsun? İşte O benim Rabbim olan Allah'tır. Rabbime kimseyi ortak koşmam. Bahçene girdiğin zaman, her ne kadar beni kendinden mal ve nüfus bakımından daha az buluyorsan da: 'Maşallah! Kuvvet ancak Allah'a mahsustur!' demen gerekmez mi? Rabbim, senin bahçenden daha iyisini bana verebilir ve seninkinin üzerine gökten bir felaket gönderir de bahçen yerle bir olabilir. Yahut suyu çekilir bir daha da bulamazsın' dedi. Diyanet İşleri Meali(Yeni) * 37-Arkadaşı, ona cevap vererek dedi ki: “Seni topraktan, sonra bir damla döl suyundan yaratan, sonra da seni (eksiksiz) bir insan şeklinde düzenleyen Allah’ı inkâr mı ediyorsun?” Diyanet Vakfı Meali * 37-Karşılıklı konuşan arkadaşı ona hitaben: «Sen, dedi, seni topraktan, sonra nutfeden (spermadan) yaratan, daha sonra seni bir adam biçimine sokan Allah'ı inkâr mı ettin?» Edip Yüksel Meali * 37-Kendisiyle konuşan arkadaşı ona dedi ki: 'Seni topraktan, ufak bir damladan yaratıp seni bir adam biçimine sokan Rabbini mi inkar ediyorsun? Elmalılı Hamdi Yazır (sadeleştirilmiş metin) * 37-Arkadaşı da ona karşılık vererek dedi ki: «Sen, seni topraktan, sonra bir damla sudan yaratan, sonra da insan şekline koyan Rabbini inkar mı ediyorsun? Elmalılı Meali (Orjinal) * 37-Arkadaşı da ona muhavere ederek: dedi ki: sen o rabbına küfür mü ediyorsun ki seni bir topraktan sonra bir nutfeden yarattı, sonra da seni bir adam seviyyesine getirdi Ömer Nasuhi Bilmen * 37-Arkadaşı ona, onunla muhâverede bulunarak dedi ki: «Seni topraktan, sonra bir nutfeden yaratan, sonra da seni bir erkek olarak tesviye edeni inkar eder mi oldun?» Muhammed Esed * 37-Kendisiyle tartışmaya girdiği komşusu ona: "Seni tozdan topraktan, sonra bir damla döl suyundan yaratıp da (eksiksiz) bir insan şekline sokan Allah'a karşı nankörlük mü yapıyorsun?" dedi. Suat Yıldırım * 37-(37-38) Konuşma esnasında arkadaşı bu şahsa: "Ne o" dedi, "yoksa sen, senin aslını topraktan, sonra da bir damla meniden yaratan, bilahare de seni böyle tam mükemmel bir insan şekline getiren Rabbini mi inkâr ediyorsun? Fakat sen inkâr etsen de şunu bil ki benim Rabbim Allah’tır. Rabbime hiç bir şeyi ortak saymam." Süleyman Ateş Meali * 37-Kendisiyle konuşan arkadaşı ona dedi ki: "Seni topraktan, sonra nutfe (sperm)den yaratan, sonra da seni bir adam biçimine koyan Rabbine nankörlük mü ettin?" Şaban Piriş Meali * 37-Arkadaşı ona cevap vererek derdi ki: -Seni topraktan, sonra bir damla sudan yaratan, sonra da seni adam haline getirene mi nankörlük ediyorsun? Ümit Şimşek Meali * 37-Arkadaşı ise ona şöyle cevap verdi: 'Seni önce topraktan, sonra bir damla sudan yaratan, sonra da bir adam biçimine koyan Rabbine nankörlük mü ediyorsun? Yaşar Nuri Öztürk * 37-Kendisiyle konuşan arkadaşı ona dedi ki: "Sen, seni topraktan, sonra meniden yaratıp sonra da bir adam olarak biçimlendiren kudrete nankörlük mü ettin?" Yusuf Ali (English) * 37- His companion said to him, in the course of the argument with him: "Dost thou deny Him Who created thee out of dust, then out of a sperm-drop, then fashioned thee into a man?(2379) M. Pickthall (English) * 37- And his comrade, while he disputed with him, exclaimed: Disbelievest thou in Him Who created thee of dust, then of a drop (of seed), and then fashioned thee a man? Elmalı tefsiri (sadeleştirilmiş) * 37- Bunun üzerine kendisiyle münakaşa eden arkadaşı da ona şöyle dedi: "Seni topraktan, sonra seni bir damla sudan yaratan, daha sonra da seni insan haline getireni mi inkar ediyorsun? Elmalı tefsiri(orijinali) Mevdudi tefhim-ül Kur'an tefsiri *37- Kendisiyle konuşmakta olan arkadaşı ona dedi ki: "Seni topraktan, sonra bir damla sudan yaratan, sonra da seni düzgün (eli ayağı tutan, gücü kuvveti yerinde) bir adam kılan (Allah) ı inkâr mı ettin?"(39) 38- "Fakat, O Allah benim Rabbimdir ve ben Rabbime hiç kimseyi ortak koşmam." 39- "Bağına girdiğin zaman, 'Maşallah, Allah'tan başka kuvvet yoktur'(40) demen gerekmez miydi? Eğer beni mal ve çocuk bakımından senden daha az (güçte) görüyorsan." 40- "Belki Rabbim senin bağından daha hayırlısını bana verir, (seninkinin) üstüne de gökten 'yakıp-yıkan bir afet' gönderir de kaygan bir toprak kesiliverir." 41- "Veya onun suyu dibe göçü verir de böylelikle onu arayıp-bulmaya kesinlikle güç yetiremezsin." 42- (Derken) Onun ürünleri (afetlerle) kuşatılıverdi. Artık o, uğrunda harcadıklarına karşı avuşlarını (esefle) evirip-çeviriyordu. O (bağın) çardakları yıkılmış durumdaydı, kendisi de şöyle diyordu: "Keşke Rabbime hiç kimseyi ortak koşmasaydım." 43- Allah'ın dışında ona yardım edecek bir topluluk yoktu, kendi kendine de yardım edemedi. 44- İşte burda (bu durumda) velayet (yardımcılık, dostluk) hak olan Allah'a aittir. O, sevap bakımından hayırlı, sonuç bakımından hayırlıdır. 45- Onlara, dünya hayatının örneğini ver; gökten indirdiğimiz suya benzer, onunla yeryüzünün bitkileri birbirine karıştı, böylece rüzgârların savurduğu çalı çırpı oluverdi. Allah, her şeyin üzerinde güç yetirendir.(41) AÇIKLAMA 39. Bu, Allah'ı "inkar" etmenin sadece Allah'ın varlığını kabul etmemekle sınırlı olmadığını, fakat gurur, kibir, kendini beğenmişlik ve ahireti inkarın da küfr olduğunu göstermektedir. Bu kişi Allah'ın varlığını inkar etmemesine, belki de "Şayet Rabbime döndürülürsem" ifadesi ile onun varlığına şehadet etmesine rağmen komşusu onu Allah'ı inkar etmekle suçlamaktadır. Çünkü zenginlik ve servetini Allah'ın bir lütfu olarak değil de kendi güç ve becerilerinin bir meyvesi olarak kabul eden, bu nimetlerin sonsuz olduğuna ve kimsenin bunları kendisinden alamayacağına inanan ve kendisini hiç kimseye karşı hesap vermekle sorumlu hissetmeyen bir kimse Allah'a inandığını söylese bile "Allah'ı inkar" etmektedir. Çünkü böyle bir kimse Allah'ı tek hakim, mabud ve malik değil de sadece bir varlık olarak kabul etmektedir. Gerçekte, Allah'a iman, sadece O'nun varlığını kabul etmeyi değil, aynı zamanda O'nu tek hakim, tek mabud ve tek hüküm koyucu olarak kabul etmeyi de gerektirir. 40. Yani, "Eğer biz bir şey yapmaya güç yetirebiliyorsak, bu, Allah'ın yardımı ve desteği iledir." 41. "Allah her şeye kadirdir": Hayat veren ve öldüren O'dur. Yükseltmek alçaltmak O'nun elindedir. Mevsimler O'nun emriyle değişir. Bu nedenle ey iman edenler; eğer bu gün bolluk içinde yaşıyorsanız, bu durumun sonsuza kadar süreceğini sanıp aldanmayın. Bir emriyle size tüm bunları lutfeden Allah, başka bir emriyle sahip olduklarınızın hepsini yok etmeye kadirdir. Muhammed Esed Tefsiri *37. Kendisiyle tartışmaya girdiği komşusu ona: "Seni tozdan topraktan, (44) sonra bir damla döl suyundan yaratıp da eksiksiz bir insan şekline sokan Allah'a karşı nankörlük mü yapıyorsun?" 44 - Bkz. 3:59 ile ilgili 47. notun ikinci yarısı; ayrıca 23:12 ile ilgili 4. not. dedi. Ömer Nasuhi Bilmen Tefsiri *37. Arkadaşı ona, onunla karşılıklı konuşarak dedi ki: Seni topraktan, sonra bir nutfeden yaratan, sonra da seni bir erkek olarak tesviye edeni inkâr eder mi oldun?. 37. Bu mübarek âyetler de, ahireti inkâr eden, dünyadaki varlığına gururlanan şahsa karşı mümin olan arkadaşının vermiş olduğu cevabı bildiriyor. Ve o kibirli şahsı ilâhî azap ile tehdit ederek onun ne kadar boş iddialarda bulunduğunu kendisine bildirmiş olduğunu beyan buyurmaktadır. Şöyle ki: (Arkadaşı ona) o servetine gururlanan ahireti inkâr eden şahsa (onunla muhaverede) onun hatasını kendisine anlatmak için sohbette (bulunarak dedî ki: Seni) senin aslın ve yaradılışın sebebi olan Hz. Adem'i (topraktan) yaratan (sonraî da seni (bir nutfedent en yakın varlık madden olan bir damla meniden (yaratan sonra da seni bir erkek olarak tesviye edeni) seni böyle birçok hayat aşamaları neticesinde tam, baliğ bir insan olarak vücude getiren Yüce Yaratıcıyı (inkâr eder mî oldun) çünkü ahiret hayatını inkâr, onun meydana geleceğini haber veren ve ona kadir olan Allah Teâlâyı inkâr demektir. Halbuki, bütün kâinat zerreler! ve özellikle bir damla sudan vücude getirilmiş olan bir mükemmel insanlık kitlesi, o Yüce Yaratıcının varlığına, kudretine, haber verdiği şeylerin birer hakikat olduğuna en parlak bir delildir.